This disclosure relates generally to an improved toolbox. Examples of similar disclosures can be found at U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,078 B2. However, none of the known inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved toolbox would be advantageous.